Raven's Past:What She Never Told the Titans
by Anna Riza Kurosaki
Summary: I thought up this story out of the blue and decied to let everyone read it. Hope you like it. Adventure/Family/Romance/Crime/Friendship Chapter 3 up now.
1. Chapter 1

"Hahaha. You cannot stop me."

"Yes, I can." Raven let out another blast of energy at the villain who was holding her mother captive.

"Raven, you must get out of here!"

"No! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shot another blast at the villain who disappeared and came up behind her hitting her in the head and knocking her to the ground.

"Raven!" Her mother's fear for her was gripping at Raven's chest. She wanted to help her mother, but also knew that if she ever managed to land a blow her mother may end up being hurt or killed. She saw the frightened look in her mother's eyes and lashed out at the man again and this time she made a small cut on his arm.

"How dare you, you insolent girl." His rage flew off him in a binding fury. Raven had never felt anything like that coming off of someone before. However, she also sensed that he was very cunning and wondered what he was planning. He lashed out and threw Raven against the nearest telephone poll. "You must learn some respect for your superiors girl."

"You're not my superior, and you never will be."

"Then you will never get your mother back." He lashed out dealing Raven a heavy blow to the stomach. The cut was long and deep and Raven began to lose a great deal of blood and felt herself passing out.

"Raven!" Her mother screamed her name and Raven willed herself to get up but was unable because of the wound. A portal opened behind the man and he backed into it. Raven lashed out again with the last of her strength giving the man another small cut. He slipped into the portal before she could do anymore damage to him.

Using the small amount of strength she had left she sent an alarm to the titans letting them know where she was so they could come and help. As soon as she did she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Something I had on my mind after looking at a page dedicated to Teen Titans which I do not own and probably never will. I've sorta worked out the story arc for this but I would really like all of your opinions so please review and you can check out my other stories to on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pretty peaceful day at Titan Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was watching, and Robin was enjoying watching everyone. Raven was nowhere to be found but they all figured she was in her room meditating or reading.

* * *

Suddenly, the alarm in the Tower went off alerting everyone there.

"Cyborg, what's going on?" Robin wanted to know everything as soon as it happened. Cyborg quickly typed on the computer and located where the signal was coming from. As soon as he realized who had set it off he called Robin over.

"Robin, you need to see this."

"What?" He came over as soon as Cyborg had called his name.

"Raven's the one who set the alarm off."

"What? But how? She's been in the tower the whole time." Robin immediately wondered why Raven didn't tell them she was leaving the Tower.

"Uh, guys. Raven left the tower over an hour ago." Beast Boy was deeply concerned about Raven but knew that worrying wasn't going to help now. They needed to know where she was.

"What? How do you know?"

"The security camera in the hallway. Remember we put it there in case any intruders came in."

"Oh yeah. Thanks BB. Now let's see where Raven is." Cyborg quickly typed in something on the computer and found Raven's location. "There she is. South Side, North Street."

"Alright. Titans, let's go." Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran out of the Tower to go help Raven.

* * *

Little did they know they were a bit too late to help her at all.

* * *

The four titans reached North Street and looked around. There were obvious signs of fighting but Raven and her opponent were nowhere to be seen.

"Cyborg, are you sure this is where they are? Check her location again." Cyborg looked again.

"Robin, Raven's still here, she hasn't left."

"Alright then, we'll just have to look for her. We need to split up."

"Friends, I do not believe there is a need for that" Starfire turned to her friends from where she was looking. Before they could ask what she meant, she turned and pointed at the person lying beside the telephone poll.

They all gasped at what they saw. Raven was lying in a pool of blood, unmoving. The other Titans went over to her to see if she was alright. There was a woman by her side with her hands over Raven's stomach. They quickly realized that that is where the blood came from. Robin approached the woman and knelt down beside her.

"Will she be alright?" Robin was deeply worried about his friend, but also wanted to know who this woman was and why she was helping Raven.

"I believe so. She lost a lot of blood. She removed her hands from Raven's stomach and took the cloth away from it. She then put her hand against Raven's neck feeling for a pulse. "There the blood has stopped. She should be fine, but she may not wake up for a couple of days. And it will probably be a few days after before she regains her strength." The woman looked at Raven for a moment like she was studying her. "Is her name Rachel?"

"No, it's Raven, why?" Robin became confused as to why this woman would ask such a question.

"I feel like I've met her before. Like I know her from somewhere. Ask her to come visit me when she gets better would you? I would really like to talk to her." She handed Robin a business card and stood up. "Well I better get going. Oh, make sure she gets plenty of rest and doesn't overexert herself for a while after she wakes up."

"Don't worry we'll take care of her."

"Good. Well goodbye."

"Bye." Robin turned back to the other Titans who looked at him in confusion. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get her back to the tower."

* * *

The Titans quickly got Raven to the Tower and into the infirmary. They quickly decided to take 6 hours shifts watching over Raven. Robin took the first shift and sat down in one of the chairs to keep himself awake. Starfire entered the room and looked at Robin.

"Robin, should we not have asked the kind lady what happened to Raven?"

"Starfire, I don't think she knew. And besides, it would be best to hear the story from Raven herself."

"Oh, okay. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Star." And with that Robin settled himself in for a long night.

**

* * *

**

Thank you to Anna for reviewing. Thank you to Agility Fool, I have ADHD, Nicoya456, and Geekchick202 for either alerting me or they story. And thank you to Shikamaru lover4ever for reviewing and alerting. You guys are all awesome. Please continue to keep supporting me. Oh, by the way, I don't own Teen Titans. But that would be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin (12 am-6 am), Cyborg (6 am-12 pm), Starfire (12 pm-6pm), then Beast Boy (6 pm- 12 am) all took turns watching over Raven. They had already called Mary, the woman who had helped Raven, to ask if there was something they could do to help wake her up.

* * *

"_You could try talking to her. I don't know her condition well enough to tell you if she can hear you or not, but if she can it would help."_

* * *

So that's what they decided to do. Whenever they came on their shift, they spoke to her. They told her what had happened during the previous shift. They would also talk some when they were about to leave as well.

* * *

The third day rolled around since the (supposed) attack and Raven was still deeply unconscious. Robin walked in and sat down beside Raven.

"Hey Raven. You should have seen Beast Boy as he was leaving. He dragged his feet. I'm pretty sure he'll fall asleep before he gets halfway to his room. I'm sure Cyborg or Starfire will notice and tell you." Robin talked to her about things that had happened that he was pretty sure no one had told her. He told her about realizations he suddenly had and about stuff that didn't even matter.

When it was finally time for him to leave, Robin went up to the bed and took Raven's hand in his.

"Hey, Raven. It's time for me to go now okay. I'll be back at the same time tonight. Although, we all would like for you to wake up. It would make us all happy." A knock on the door was heard and Robin looked up. "I'm coming. Well I gotta go. See you later." He squeezed her hand and set it back down on the blanket. He left the room saying hi to Cyborg as he passed.

* * *

Cyborg came in the room and sat down beside Raven.

"Hey, Rae. I saw BB on the way here. He was asleep in the middle of the hallway. I'm surprised he even made it that far. I'm planning on working on the T-car later. I'm thinking about installing a GPS that works on our communicators so it can lead us to each other." The rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence.

When it was time for Cyborg to leave he patted Raven's hand. "Get better soon. You hear me? We need you to get better so we can all have some peace of mind. Oh, wait. We never had that anyway. Oh well. See ya later, Raven."

* * *

Starfire came in the room and sat down in the chair. She immediately started telling Raven about her morning and how she went to the Mall of Shopping. She had bought several new sets of clothes and some new hair pieces. She described every detail of each item. She then told her friend of how Beast Boy was playing games with Robin and how they were so evenly matched that they haven't gotten a winner yet as far as she knew.

She gave Raven a light hug when she left.

* * *

Beast Boy came in and said hi to Raven before sitting down. He told Raven about how he finally beat Robin in video games and that it took both of them five hours to finish the game. (I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that they started about 10 o'clock. Ya'll can imagine any time you want though. This is just a suggestion.) He also found a movie they could all watch when she woke up. The movie was called Avatar and he had heard that it was really good.

Finally, Beast Boy had to leave. He went over to Raven and sat beside her for a moment.

"Hey, Raven. You know we all want you to get better, right? We really do. So, try to wake up soon okay. You know like really really really soon. Okay? Well see you later." He leaned over and gave Raven a real gentle hug.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and gasped. She immediately felt disoriented and dizzy. She moaned from the pain of a headache and from pain in her abdomen.

Beast Boy heard Raven and released her from the hug and laid her down against the pillows. He shielded her eyes to keep the lights from shining too much.

"Hey, Raven. How do you feel?"

Raven still felt disoriented, but quickly realized that she was dehydrated. "I-I need s-some w-water."

Beast Boy understood why she needed the water and right as he was about to go get it, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Robin. She's awake." Robin came in the door as soon as he heard this and was beside the bed in an instant.

"Beast Boy. Not so loud." Raven's head started throbbing with all the noise.

"Sorry."

"She need anything?"

"Yeah she says she needs water."

"Ok. I'll go get some." Robin left the room and quickly returned with a glass half filled with water. He and Beast Boy sat Raven up and Robin put the glass to her lips and tilted it a little. She drank a few sips before he removed the glass to make sure she would be alright.

She weakly tried to stay sitting up, but was unable to do so by herself. They laid her back down and Beast Boy shielded her eyes from the light while Robin went and turned it off. He did, however, turn on a lamp so everyone could at least see where they were going. Beast Boy and Robin sat down beside her.

"Okay. On a scale of one to ten how do you feel?"

"Which side is horrible and which side is just fine?"

"One for bad ten for good."

"Okay. I'd say about seven."

"Alright, well that's good. So maybe one or two more days in here and you should be fine."

"Ugh. I don't want to be here. I have stuff that needs doing and it needs doing now."

"I don't care, Raven. You're still too weak and you aren't moving until I say you can."

"Raven, I have to agree with Robin on this one. You have to take it easy."

"Fine."

After making sure Raven would be alright, Beast Boy got up and went to bed.

* * *

And by the next morning, everyone knew Raven was awake and would recover just as swiftly as they thought.

**

* * *

**

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the movie Avatar. I wish I owned both, but I don't. Thank you to anna for reviewing again. Thank you to Sloth 213 and Sergeant Daniel for alerting to me or the story. Thank you to Shikamaru lover4ever for reviewing and alerting again. You guys rock. Please continue to give me encouragement to keep going. Also, I am undecided on who Raven should end up with in this story: Robin or Beast Boy. Let me know when you review. Muchos Gracias mi amigos.


End file.
